Mémoire
by Kenzeira
Summary: Dari sekian banyak geisha, hanya Kuroko yang membuat Nash terpesona. [NashKuro] Untuk #NashTartFanfictionChallenge.


**[UPDATED 02 DESEMBER 2015] Fanfik ini mendapat peringkat pertama di NashTart Fanfiction Challenge. Atas perhatiannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

* * *

 **Ringkasan** : Dari sekian banyak geisha, hanya Kuroko yang membuat Nash terpesona.

 **Peringatan** : bl/slash/yaoi; fast-pace; **nashkuro** ; geisha!kuro; au; a bit ooc.

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk NashTart Fanfiction Challenge**_

 **MЀMOIRE**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya melangkah perlahan ke tengah-tengah panggung dan duduk dengan anggun di sana. Hiasan bunga yang dijepit pada rambut palsunya menghalangi mata kanan, ia mencoba menyingkirkan namun tak berhasil. Seorang lelaki datang membawa _shamisen_ —alat musik tradisional Jepang yang dipetik, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kuroko.

Para penari bersiap-siap di kanan-kiri, masing-masing memegang kipas besar berwarna merah. Mereka—para penari itu—tidak mengenakan hiasan bunga pada rambutnya. Kimono yang dikenakan terbilang pendek karena hanya sampai mata kaki, berbeda dengan yang dikenakan Kuroko.

Seorang wanita tua memberi aba-aba di belakang panggung. Dengan gerakan pelan, tirai terbuka. Kuroko sedikit menengadah, memandang banyaknya pengunjung yang datang. Ia kembali menunduk, menaruh konsentrasi penuh pada _shamisen_. Jari-jemari lentiknya memetik alat musik itu dengan piawai. Para penari menari anggun dan gemulai.

Semua penonton terpana, tak ada satu pun yang bersuara.

Kuroko menelan ludah. Ia masih memainkan _shamisen_ , terus memainkannya hingga acara pertunjukan geisha selesai. Riuh-rendah tepukan penonton terdengar. Kuroko menunduk lebih dalam, lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sebagian besar penonton adalah konglomerat kaya raya, didominasi oleh pria.

Sebelum tirai kembali ditutup, Kuroko sempat melihat seorang pria, berdiri di barisan paling belakang. Rambutnya pirang, matanya berkilat tajam. Ada topi yang menghalangi bagian atas rambut pria itu, topi coklat yang lusuh. Kuroko terpana dan kehilangan kata tatkala si pria mengulas senyum di bibirnya.

Ada sesuatu yang bergetar: hatinya. Ia berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan pria itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Tetsuya, ada tamu yang harus kau hibur setelah ini." suara nyonya pemilik _okiya_ —rumah yang ditinggali para geisha—membuyarkan lamunannya.

Kuroko duduk di depan cermin, mematut diri. Ia membenarkan letak jepit hiasan bunga pada rambut palsunya, memindahkan jepit rambut itu ke bagian yang tidak menghalangi mata. Kuroko terdiam sejenak, bercermin. Refleksi wajahnya yang dibubuhi bedak super tebal membuat dia tak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Bedak itu … membuatnya gatal dan terasa panas. Ia harus mampu menahannya walau keinginan untuk membasuh wajah begitu membara.

Setelah membetulkan kimono yang dikenakan, Kuroko melangkah ke luar ruangan. Suara sandal kayu terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Ia sebenarnya sudah lelah, ingin mengakhiri pekerjaan ini dan hidup normal di kota. Namun, hutang masih banyak. Kuroko tak ingin dianiaya karena kabur dari _okiya_.

Seorang pria berjubah hitam duduk di kursi, menunggu. Ada sake dalam genggaman tangannya. Tiga botol dan satu asbak kecil terletak di meja. Kuroko menghampiri, menyapa dengan gerakan lemah lembut. Pria itu menoleh, tersenyum…

…dengan sorot mata biru tua yang tajam dan berkilat.

Pria itu adalah pria yang beberapa menit lalu dilihatnya di baris paling belakang penonton. Kuroko terhenyak, tidak menyana. Si pria segera menyuruhnya untuk duduk berdampingan, dengan gerakan tangan menepuk-nepuk ke kursi di sebelahnya. Kuroko lalu duduk.

"Anda seharusnya membiarkan saya yang menuangkan minuman, Tuan."

Si pria pirang memain-mainkan gelas, kemudian meneguknya hingga tandas. Kuroko mengerti, ia segera menyampirkan kimono yang menutup kedua tangannya, lantas meraih sebotol sake dan menuangkannya hati-hati ke dalam gelas si pria pirang.

"Seingatku, aku meminta tuan rumah untuk mendatangkan perempuan pemetik shamisen," katanya, melirik lewat ujung mata.

"Maaf, tapi saya pemetik shamisen itu."

Si pria mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Aku tahu. Yang tidak aku tahu adalah, kau ternyata laki-laki."

Kuroko menunduk. Pria itu mengetahuinya dari suara. "Maafkan saya, Tuan."

Pria pirang mengangkat dagu Kuroko dengan ujung jari. Ada senyum hangat yang ganjil. "Jangan panggil aku Tuan, kau bukan monyet dan aku bukan majikan. Panggil aku Nash."

"Baik, Nash- _sama_."

"Nash. Hanya Nash."

Kuroko menunduk lagi. Dengan mudah, Nash kembali mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku."

"Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan _okiya_ , Tuan—maksud saya, Nash."

Ujung jari merayap, menyentuh pipi, lalu bibir, menekan-nekannya. Lembut. Kenyal. Salah satu ujung bibir Nash tertarik ke atas. "Kau bisa, Sayang, kau bisa," suaranya terdengar seduktif.

Kuroko memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya yang kecil disembunyikan sempurna dalam jubah besar Nash, kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang pria itu. Dengan langkah tegas, Nash membawanya ke luar. Kuroko tidak tahu apakah ada tatapan curiga dari para geisha, ia tak mampu melihat karena pandangannya terhalang jubah.

Ada gelenyar rasa bahagia yang menghentak-hentak jiwa. Ia kembali bertemu dengan pria itu, dan pria itu memenuhi keinginannya untuk terbebas dari sangkar.

Nash masuk ke dalam kendaraan roda dua yang ditarik oleh kuda. Suara ringkikan terdengar satu kali. Kereta kuda berjalan pelan namun pasti, meninggalkan _okiya_ , semakin jauh dan lebih jauh lagi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kuroko duduk di lantai kayu, di samping futon yang tergelar. Riasan wajah maupun rambut sudah dilenyapkan. Pria pirang pergi entah ke mana.

Jendela kecil tidak tertutup tirai. Bulan bersinar, biru, bulat. Suara pintu digeser terdengar. Kuroko mengalihkan pandang. Nash kembali. Jubah dilepas, begitupun topi. Pria itu menghampirinya. Ia tidak bergerak mundur atau berpaling wajah. Matanya menatap Nash polos namun menyelidik.

Pria itu bukan pribumi. Tubuhnya tegap dan besar, rahangnya tegas dengan hidung sempurna. Nash tidak berasal dari tanah Jepang.

"Anda orang Rusia?"

"Amerika. Aku berasal dari Amerika."

Tubuh Kuroko bergetar. Perang Dunia masih mengudara. Ia refleks bergerak mundur, menyeret bokongnya. Nash memandang heran. Dengan gerakan sensual, tangan kekar pria itu menangkup wajah Kuroko, menggerakannya dari kiri ke kanan dalam tempo lambat, membuat lehernya terekspos sempurna.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Kau lihat sendiri, aku menguasai bahasamu. Aku tidak datang untuk menculikmu dan menjadikanmu ancaman. Lagipula aku tak terikat dengan para monyet loreng yang tolol-tolol itu. Aku hanya ingin … kau."

Kuroko segera menutup dadanya yang sempat tak terhalangi kimono. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, menyesal karena sudah melepas ikatannya. Tangan Nash berpindah ke leher.

"Kau pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki?"

Kuroko menelan ludah. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"S-Saya merasa perlu meluruskan ini, geisha hanya bertugas untuk menghibur tamu. Kami tidak—" suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan. Tatapan Nash merajam nyalinya hingga ciut. "—K-Kami tidak melayani dalam konteks seksual."

"Kau pernah melakukannya. Dengan laki-laki."

Kalimat memaksa, penuh penekanan.

Mata biru muda Kuroko beralih ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Ia berkeringat dingin. "Ya, saya melakukannya untuk menghormati upacara _mizuage_. Saya adalah _maiko_ , geisha yang masih dalam pendidikan, dan _maiko_ dijual kepada penawar tertinggi untuk melepas masa keperjakaan."

"Kau pelacur."

Ia terkesiap. "Tidak! Saya bukan pelacur, saya geisha!"

Nash menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa bedanya?"

"Saya dihormati."

Nash menyibak kimono Kuroko, menarik kain itu ke belakang sehingga dadanya telanjang. Kuroko menggigit bibir. Bibir Nash menyentuh telinganya, berbisik lalu menjilat.

"Tapi sekarang kau bukan geisha dan kau tak lagi dihormati."

"T-Tuan!"

Pria itu menjauhkan wajah. "Sudah kubilang, kau bukan monyet dan aku bukan majikanmu. Dan tolong hentikan bahasa formal itu. Bicaralah padaku seperti saat kau bicara pada temanmu."

Kuroko memejamkan mata saat bibir pria Amerika tersebut menyapu bibirnya. Ia mendesah tatkala organ vitalnya diremas. Pada kesempatan itulah, lidah Nash menyeruak masuk dan mengobrak-abrik mulutnya, mengabsen deretan gigi serta bergumul lidah dalam kecipak basah. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Nash, menancapkan kuku-kuku panjang hingga ada salah satu yang patah.

Ia dibaringkan di atas futon. Kimono terlepas dengan mudah. Lehernya digigit hingga berdarah dan dihisapnya darah itu sampai tak ada sisa. Kuroko mendesah-desah. Bibirnya merah, membengkak juga basah. Kaki direntangkan dan sesuatu menerobos masuk. Rintihannya memenuhi ruangan. Air mata menetes banyak. Rasa perih kembali menyapa, menusuk-nusuk.

"Bersyukurlah karena kau laki-laki."

Kuroko tidak mengerti. Ia begitu tersiksa. Sebagai kaum Adam, merupakan penghinaan terburuk apabila digagahi pria. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersyukur. Ia merasa terhina.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Asap mengepul dari lubang cerutu yang dihisap Nash. Kuroko terbaring miring, matanya terbuka, tak merasakan kantuk. Nash duduk menghadap jendela, membelakanginya. Rambut pirang pria itu bersinar tertimpa cahaya rembulan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara Kuroko serak.

Nash menghisap kembali cerutunya. "Aku mencari ibuku. Dia seorang geisha."

Sejenak, tak ada lagi suara.

"Dia seorang perempuan yang cantik—begitu kata si brengsek Gold," ucapan Nash memecah hening. "Dia hanya memberiku secarik foto hitam putih dengan gambar ibuku yang didandani sepertimu. Putih, bersanggul dan mengenakan kimono. Tidak ada orang yang tahu seperti apa wajah aslinya selain ayahku yang brengsek itu."

Kuroko berkedip. Ia lalu menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai sandaran kepala. "Jadi, karena itulah kau datang ke acara pagelaran seni geisha?"

"Ya."

Asap menguar di udara lalu terpecah, berhamburan bersama angin.

"Apakah aku mirip ibumu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin aku yang menghiburmu saat di _okiya_?"

Nash menyimpan cerutunya. Pria itu berbalik, memandang Kuroko. Wajahnya merendah, hingga bibir keduanya kembali berpagut dalam ciuman sekilas. "Jujur saja, aku terpesona padamu."

"Aku juga."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau kecewa mengetahui bahwa aku laki-laki?"

"Ya, sedikit."

Kuroko menghela napas. Nash melumat bibirnya lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Lumatan dilepas. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Aku tidak lagi kecewa setelah menyentuhmu," ujarnya dengan suara dalam. Nash meniup lubang telinga Kuroko hingga membuatnya merinding. "Ternyata kau lezat."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat pipinya merona.

"Apakah karena alasan itu kau bersyukur aku laki-laki?"

Sepasang mata Nash yang biru berkilat tajam. "Bukan, tapi karena aku tak perlu menghabisimu setelah persanggamaan ini."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya. Aku harus mencari ibuku."

"Barangkali ibumu sudah tak lagi menjadi geisha."

"Dia masih."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku."

Nash menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa? Kau belum puas?"

Kuroko merebahkan badan, tidak lagi berbaring menyamping. "Ya, aku belum puas bersamamu."

"Apa kau sebegitu menyukaiku?"

Ia mengangguk polos.

"Heh." Nash tertawa pelan.

Mata Kuroko terpejam. Kantuk mulai menyapa. Lampu kerosin sedikit demi sedikit meredup. Sebelum lampu padam, Nash menggigit bibir Kuroko, membuatnya tersentak dan kembali terjaga. Keadaan sekitar gelap. Matanya belum mampu membiasakan diri. Nash menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berlendir menyapu dadanya.

"Kh-Kau … aku akan menyimpan rahasiamu!" Kuroko berbicara susah payah.

"Aku tak heran kau menyadarinya."

 _Aku melihat pisau di dalam jubahmu dan kau berkata tidak akan membunuhku_. Suaranya tak mampu keluar, hanya ada desah tertahan.

"Ya, aku yang membunuh mereka semua," aku Nash lalu tertawa hambar. "Para monyet-monyet bersanggul itu, mereka bukan ibuku, aku harus membunuh mereka."

 _Kau gila._

Nash melepas cengkraman di kedua tangan Kuroko. Tubuhnya menjauh. "Katakanlah sesuatu, apapun."

Kuroko mengatur napas. "Kau … gila."

"Aku hanya ingin mencari ibuku."

"Tapi kau tak perlu membunuh mereka."

"Aku harus."

Kuroko menahan tubuh dengan kedua siku tangan. "Apa … apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menemukan ibumu? Apakah kau akan membunuhnya juga?"

"Aku…"

Lama, Nash tidak bersuara. Kuroko sudah mampu melihat sekitar dengan jelas, matanya sudah terbiasa. Pria pirang itu terduduk, wajahnya menunduk. Ia tidak mengerti. Samar-samar, Kuroko melihat bibir Nash bergerak-gerak.

"Aku hanya ingin menyandarkan kepalaku di pangkuannya."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Surat kabar yang memuat tentang Si Pembunuh Geisha ramai dibicarakan sejak satu bulan lalu. Kuroko, sebagai geisha, tentu mengetahuinya. Korban yang dibunuh rata-rata adalah wanita di atas tiga puluh. Akibat dari pembunuhan berantai itu, banyak geisha yang mengundurkan diri. Mereka yang tak bisa lepas dari _okiya_ adalah mereka yang masih terlilit hutang, Kuroko adalah salah satunya.

Si Pembunuh Geisha adalah pembunuh paling dicari di Jepang. Berita pembunuhan itu bahkan sampai di telinga dunia. Cara-cara pembunuhan yang cerdas membuat polisi kesulitan mencari pelaku—terlebih selalu tak meninggalkan jejak tertinggal yang sampai pada si pembunuh berantai.

Dan … si pembunuh itu bersamanya semalam.

Sekarang, Nash menghilang—Si Pembunuh Geisha menghilang. Kuroko terbangun dan mendapati tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu selain dirinya sendiri. Rumah itu—rumah tempat mereka bermalam—secara mengejutkan menjadi miliknya.

Kuroko termenung di dekat jendela. Sudah dua bulan semua berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan _okiya_. Ia dengan naif berpikir, barangkali suatu hari nanti Nash kembali ke rumah ini, sekadar menemuinya atau bermalam.

Semakin lama, semakin banyak jatuhnya korban.

Hingga suatu malam, Nash datang. Pria pirang itu benar-benar datang. Dari kepalanya menetes-netes darah. Nash ambruk. Kuroko memangku kepalanya, mengusap-ngusap dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menyandarkan kepalamu di pangkuan ibumu, kau bisa melakukannya denganku. Seperti yang saat ini kau lakukan."

Nash tertawa.

"Bersandarlah lagi di pangkuanku besok dan sampai kapan."

Nash memejamkan mata.

"Nash…?"

Hening yang lama. Kuroko menyentuh nadi Nash was-was.

Sepasang mata Nash yang biru gelap dan tajam terbuka pelan-pelan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, "Aku mendengarmu dan aku ingin tidur."

Esoknya Nash kembali hilang, tapi pria itu selalu pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

11:21pm – 9/27/15

a/n: bingung aaah, geisha diawali huruf kapital atau kagak, yang penting ini cerita selesai :p

review kriuk?


End file.
